One Unexpected Night in the Locker room
by MetaKnightXOXO
Summary: Meta Knight is on patrol around the camp. Jecra decides to pay a visit and they go on watch together, everything stops once they here their names being shouted from the girls locker rooms.... who could it be? Warning contains Mild YAOI


Disclamer- I do not own any of the characters or the show etc.

Warning contains mild YAOI

Mild YAOI story- Meta Knight, Jecra, and Garlude

Prologue-

This story takes place in the time where NME had begun to take control

of the universe, blood shed on every planet, with the deployment of

demon beasts, one after another.

The rise of the power full galactic star warriors emerged. Once

followers of nightmare, now against, the new rebellion.

Things around the universe began to settle down slightly. Demon

Beasts had begun to deplete in numbers. The army initially called off

duty. Celebrations had begun and the proud soldier settled down. The

war was still ongoing, so the warriors stayed refuged on the few

camps scattered across the universe.

Now on to the real story...

19:00 hours (military hours)

Meta Knight was on guard for the campsite that night, "hmpf...

Who knew guarding this place could be so boring..."

"Say no more Mety! The all mighty! The all powerful!!! Jecra is

here!" Meta Knight hardly turned his head before being tackled by his

best friend Jecra.

MK-"What are you doing? Shouldn't you be resting now?"

J-"You make me laugh Mety. What kind of question is that?!"

MK-"Oh never mind Jerca. Hahaha. Now get off your crushing me!"

J-"Your hopeless without me my small blue puffball of a friend."

Jecra lent a hand to Meta Knight, Meta Knight fluffed the dirt off

his cape, too distracted to notice Jecra loosening up Meta Knight's

mask, yanking it off his face and fled in a high sprint.

J-"Hahaha, look whose got your mask!"

Meta Knight's cheeks flushed a bright red, and his eyes squinted the

same bloody color.

MK-"Grrr...! My mask!!!!"

After frantic chasing through the camp, a sudden shout stopped their

play to a pleading voice,... Coming from the girls shower rooms.

The girl- "Ahhh... Meta Knight!!! Jecra!!!"

Shocked in awe, Meta Knight and Jecra ran thinking someone in danger,

they tried to peer as to who was saying their names. Fogged in a mist

a slimming figure appeared behind the shower curtains, Jecra had a

smirk on his face, Meta Knight was heading out the doors but Jecra had

a strong hold on his cape.

MK-"Jecra I have to go to my post, plus it's not right to invade..."

J-"Shhh, no your staying! I want to know why she is saying our names"

Jecra dragged Meta Knight to a 'blind spot' and stood to spy on the

mysterious girl.

The girl-"Ahhh more.... more.."

The girl was now facing toward the shower head. Unable to control his

hormones Jecra's eyes grew wide, and Meta Knight just stared with a

green glow staring at the girl.

Her breasts were round and not too big but was certainly something to

look at. She was caressing her breasts slowly and moaning softly with

a small whimper.

Girl- "Mety... Jecra..mmhph"

J-(whispering to Meta Knight) HOLY CHOCOLATE COWS!..."

MK-"......"

Meta Knights eyes then glowed pink, Jecra was awfully astonished.

J-"Mety hehehe.. Wasn't expecting such a reaction like that from a

innocent and Nobel knight like yourself"

MK-"This is a... Instinct that cannot be tamed..."

They both turned their attention to the girl, her hands had started

trailing down her stomach to her flower, she slightly adjusted herself

and began to insert her finger and progressed in a 'in and out' motion

going fast and faster. She panted and managed to speak out,

Girl-"Mmm m-more..."

She was reaching her climax,

Girl- "META KNIGHT!!! JECRA!!!"

Jecra couldn't take it anymore the sounds of the girl calling out for

his name and her actions just told him he had to act. Meta Knight

couldn't react fast enough, Jecra ran to the girl in the showers and

rapidly opened the curtains...

J-"G-G-Garlude...?!"

Garlude was in total shock, her fingers oozing of white substance

between her legs and her body exposed completely.

J-"Why were you.. Uhm calling our names..?"

G-"our..? Oh no please don't tell me..."

Meta Knight rose from behind Jecra, trying not to look at Garlude, on

the other hand Jecra couldn't stop looking at her.

Garlude's face turned crimson red, she quickly composed herself in a

not so exposing fashion.

G-"P-Please forgive me"

J-(obsessed by lust) "Damn!!!! Forgive you?! Why apologize, if you

wanted us, why not ask?"

The grin on Jecra's face widened underneath his mask.

MK-"Jecra, cut it out... Yes she is amazing but calm your hormones"

G-"No no.., it's quite alright."

Garlude bent over to turn the water valve and composed herself in full

view so that the two soldiers could gaze upon her.

G-"I-I have a confession, I lust you both so much... You two are two

parts of my whole.... Please don't think of me as 'easy' or just

another warrior... Please... Take me."

Jecra and Meta Knight shared looks, Meta Knight's eyes turned green

then pink, Jecra paying attention to Meta Knight's 'mood ring', he

knew it was clear of what they had to do.

Stripping off all their armor, Meta Knight and Jecra took Garlude on

full force and left her with the lust she most desperately wanted.

G-"-panting- Sir Meta Knight... -pant pant- Sir Jecra... T-thank you..."

J-"No, Thank you babe"

MK-"For it was my pleasure Garlude"

For the rest of the night they continued until sunrise, with all their

satisfactions... Satisfied..

THE END

I was bored sooo its kinda crap, anyways thx for reading (This is my first fan fic.)

KThxBai


End file.
